Problem: Stephanie did 9 fewer jumping jacks than Luis in the morning. Luis did 10 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Answer: Luis did 10 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $10 - 9$ jumping jacks. He did $10 - 9 = 1$ jumping jack.